


継続は力なり

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: Kyungsoo can’t remember exactly when he found out he was able to wield the world at his will nor when the others had appeared, he just knows he has to protect the place he call home.





	

Kyungsoo’s lived in the temple all his life.  
  
Daitokuji has always been so beautiful. The twenty-four sub-temples are always bustling with foreigners and natives alike in the spring and autumn. Jungmo and Changmin would always gush about how beautiful everyone is; especially the ones who they had encountered when they were handing out maps that day. They would tell Kyungsoo about the visitors each day, talking and talking till the monks gathered them for dinner.  
  
Kyungsoo’s mother would come home right then, worn out and tired but always willing to lift Kyungsoo up and off the ground to plant kisses on his small face. “How was Heechul today? Did Zhoumi finally come back to help you fight the bad guys?” He questions, curious eyes searching his mother for an answer.  
  
“Listen, Kyungsoo,” Heechul voices, walking into the temple (while promptly getting scolded by the monks for not taking off his shoes). “I’m the best yokai in japan! We can always take on the bad guys with or without Zhoumi.” He flips his red hair for effect, his fox tail still out and swaying, his eyes glistening red and Kyungsoo nearly believes him.  
  
“He nearly died today. He’d be dead meat if it weren’t for me.” Zhoumi chirps in, a mocking smile on his face when he looks at Heechul.  
  
Kyungsoo reaches out automatically at the same time Zhoumi reaches out to take him from his mother. It is as if it’s a routine. “My my, you’ve gotten _so_ big since the last time I saw you Kyungsoo.” He smiles, warm and radiant, and Kyungsoo feels safe. “I even lost my last loose tooth, Mimi!” He points enthusiastically at the empty slot where a tooth should be.  
  
“I was the one who pulled it out.” Heechul adds smugly. Kyungsoo remembers how much he regretted trusting Heechul when he had told him that the ol’ _string-attached-to-your-tooth-and-a-sliding-door_ thing would be far less painful than just pulling it out.  
  
Heechul lied.  
  
It was really painful.  
  
“Yeah and you made my child cry for a straight hour and a half before he finally went to sleep because he was so emotionally drained.” His mother adds with her teeth clenched and Heechul flinches. Kyungsoo also remembers how sick to his stomach he felt when he saw the blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
“You’re really bad with kids.” Zhoumi remarks before he once again talks to the little one he’s holding. “But now all your big boy teeth are going to start coming in, isn’t that exciting?” He rubs Kyungsoo’s back as he says so and the latter nods, a big ol’ smile reaching his eyes and Zhoumi smiles back just as big.  
  
Kyungsoo is 7 then.  
  
  
  
( _Zhoumi and Heechul have been around since Kyungsoo can remember._  
  
“They’re my familiars.” His mother had explained once, her fingers carding through his hair as he drifted to sleep.  
  
“What’s a familiar?” Kyungsoo followed up, voice thick with sleep and his breath slowly but surely evening out. He yawns, fingers curled around the fabric on his mother’s shirt－cheek pressed against her chest as her heartbeat lulls him to sleep.  
  
“Everyone that is able to wield yokai have their familiar. It’s your go-to yokai.” She says quietly, her fingers massaging his scalp.  
  
“Oh.” Kyungsoo hums.  
  
“You’ll understand more when you’re older, Kyungsoo. For now just go to sleep.” His mother tells him. Kyungsoo nods, eyes already closed and breath evening out.  
  
The last thing he hears before sleep takes over is a soft “I love you” from his mother.)  
  


-

  
  
Autumn came, bringing along more visitors than the spring had.  
  
“The gardens in the koto-in temple draws them in.” Changmin whispers to Kyungsoo as the latter looks out the window. Kyungsoo looks at him, “I don’t think I’ve ever been to it.”  
  
Changmin smiles at him softly, rustling Kyungsoo’s hair. “Maybe I’ll walk you down tomorrow before we open the doors. Sunrise before breakfast?” Kyungsoo smiles back. It reaches his eyes and he giggles. “Yes!” Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically, hair bouncing along with him.  
  
“Okay, we’ll go.” Changmin laughs. Kyungsoo squeals in excitement, running forward to hug Changmin. His head is barely at Changmin’s chest and he squeezes the taller man. “Thank you Thank you thank you.” He rushes out, his cheek squished against the other..  
  


-

  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning excited.  
  
His heart is beating faster than ever when Changmin pokes his head in to see if Kyungsoo is ready. He smiles and beckons Kyungsoo to follow him. The latter looks at his sleeping mother and whispers an “I love you.” before crawling over to Changmin as quietly as he can. There’s a rustling noise from the corner and Kyungsoo freezes up, glancing over to see Heechul moving around.  
  
He can only see Heechul’s feet because Zhoumi’s body covers him. Not even a second later, Heechul’s face comes into view. He looks at Kyungsoo and Changmin with a scowl. Changmin nervously laughs, “Garden.” He gestures to Heechul. “Oh.” Heechul mouths back, a sly smile forming on his face after.  
  
He ‘zips’ his mouth, locks it and throws away the key. Kyungsoo smiles, “Stay warm.” Heechul whispers before laying back down. They hear Zhoumi’s groan in detest when Heechul tries to snuggle up to him once they close the door. “Home free.” Changmin states.  
  
When the cold autumn wind hits his face, Kyungsoo hollers softly. He burrows further into his scarf and holds onto Changmin’s hand for support as they make their way to koto-in. “We have to go the long way around, I forgot the path’s blocked off because of that tree that fell.” Changmin groans. “That’s fine.” Kyungsoo answers, squeezing Changmin’s hand in reassurance.  
  
“It’s the red maples everyone loves so much.” Changmin comments once they’re on their way.  
  
Kyungsoo hums. He’s more focused on the signs they pass on the way. _Daisen-In_ , one of them says. “Oh, we’ve been there before right, Chan?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling on Changmin’s arm to grab his attention. Changmin looks and he smiles wide. _He’s always smiling_ , Kyungsoo notes. He likes it.  
  
“For Jungmo’s birthday, remember when the monks let us have a picnic in the garden?” Kyungsoo nods, “It was in that garden.” Changmin finishes as Kyungsoo looks at the gate again. He huffs. How could he forget?  
  
The garden was beautiful, the flowers were blossoming and the grass smelt fresh. It was one of the best feelings Kyungsoo had experienced and he hasn’t experienced much in his seven years of life. Kyungsoo hums, inhaling deeply before turning to Changmin. “I remember.”  
  
Changmin nods, “Shall we continue?” He looks further down the steps, “It’s only a couple more temples down. Remember we have to make it back before breakfast?”  
  
“Yes! Let’s go!” Kyungsoo yells, pointing his finger and walking onwards.  
  
Like Changmin said, it only takes a couple more gates to be passed by before they’re turning down a longer path. The sky can be barely seen past the canopy. There are railings framing each side of the stone path, presumably to lead people right to the gate－insuring no one wanders in the woods. The floor is covered in red leaves and Kyungsoo gasps. “The red maples I was talking about.” Changmin reminds him.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Kyungsoo murmurs, reaching down to pick a leaf up.  
  
Changmin lets go of his hand to open the gate once they’re closer, “Come on.” He says, gesturing to the ajar gate. Kyungsoo claps happily before he starts running to get in.  
  
“Wow.” Kyungsoo gasps. He’s met with another temple, just like the one he spends most of his time in yet smaller－more open than he expected. He can make up a folded table and some place mats, probably for tea. The sliding doors are open, creating virtually no block from Kyungsoo’s field of view.  
  
The wind blows slightly, just enough to make Kyungsoo shiver and his hair hit his cheek. He's happy, it's beautiful here. “Do you like it?” Changmin asks, walking next to an enchanted Kyungsoo. “Yes.” He huffs.  
  
In fact, he wants to come by everyday. He wants to come at dawn to see the oranges, pink, and purple hues mixed across the sky as the sun peeks just a little over the horizon. He wants to come at dusk to see the bright blue sky fade into the dark shades of twilight as the moon rises in place of the sun. He wants to come right at noon, when the sun is at its peak and the heat kisses his skin. He loves it here.  
  
“Is it this beautiful all-year round?” Kyungsoo whispers, crouching down near the ground to run his stubby little fingers over a fallen red leaf. It's soft against his skin, but crunchy when he presses down. It's one of the brightest hues of red he's seen.  
  
“All temples are beautiful all-year round.” Changmin replies, his eyes looking off into the forestry. His scarf blows with the wind and he looks likes he's swaying with it when Kyungsoo looks back at him. He's at peace, Kyungsoo realizes. He wants to be at peace in the world too.  
  


-

  
  
It's been two days since Changmin had snuck Kyungsoo into Koto-in.  
  
He can't stop thinking about how nice the sunrise had looked from the temple's porch. His mind not leaving the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, his cheeks and nose rosey from how the wind nipped at his skin while Changmin held him to keep him as warm as possible. His nose had started running and that's when Changmin had deemed their adventure over. “Your mom and the monks are gonna kill me if you get sick.”  
  
They had made it back after sunrise. It’s later than what was planned and sure enough Monk Yoo was standing expectantly at the door for both of them. Kyungsoo had left with a light warning that he should notify the monks the next time he wanted to explore and Changmin had gotten a scowling look from Monk Yoo, as if he had been disappointed in him. “I expect more from you, Shim.” Kyungsoo overhears as he passes through the kitchen two days later. He stops when he hears the conversation, his body slightly leaning towards the direction of the door as he listens.  
  
“I wanted to show him something before I leave. I wanted our last memory together to be a good one.” _Leave? Changmin can't leave_. He hears rustling on the other side of the door and nearly jumps out of his skin in fear of getting caught eavesdropping. “Have you told him yet?” Monk Yoo asks,voice softer now.  
  
“I'm gonna take him down to Koto-in at dusk and tell him then. Jungmo is accompanying me as well since it involves us both.” Changmin replies firmly. He sounds like he's had this planned out for so long. He sounds like an adult, grown and sure of his plan of action. It's one of the reasons why Kyungsoo adores him. And even now with those words spoken, Kyungsoo still admires the way they've been said.  
  
Yet, they're still heartbreaking. Not only is Changmin leaving but he presumes Jungmo is also going if he's coming to Koto-in tonight. This isn't fair.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he power walks to the closet door. He fingers a coat, _who cares who's coat it is_ , and he slips on his shoes before stepping out. It's mid-afternoon. His mother is out with her familiar protecting the temple and the surrounding village. He can't run out and cry in her arms so he has to opt for the second best. Koto-in.  
  
Changmin had told him it was closed to the public until mid October, so it should be empty. A perfect place for Kyungsoo to be as sad as he wants to be. So he makes his way towards it as fast as his little legs can carry him.  
  
He swerves past tourists and volunteers alike before reaching the gates. The canopy is rich in red mid day and the path seems shorter than Kyungsoo had remembered it to be. He slows down as he nears and he's already stretching his arms forward to pry open the heavy gate as best he can. His fingers catch on the handle and he pulls hard and fast, the door creaking in response and he slips in. The gate slams shut behind him and he huffs.  
  
The tears in his eyes finally started rolling down his cheeks as hot liquid, far more heated than the cold air nipping at his cheeks again like it had two days ago when he was here with Changmin. Two days ago when he wasn't aware the the rug underneath his feet is being ripped out from under him. “He can't leave.” Kyungsoo whines, his voices hitching as he sobs into his palms.  
  
It's empty in Koto-in and Kyungsoo wants to scream—Changmin should be here. He should always be here. The leaves rustle as the wind howls and crunch under his weight. They crunch repeatedly and repeatedly long after Kyungsoo has sat down on the grass. _Wait—_  
  
“Why are you crying?” A shrill voice asks, soft and cautious. Kyungsoo looks up only to see a boy. He was sure he was alone.  
  
“I'm not crying.” Kyungsoo denies, his voice shaky and the tears still streaming down his face. The boy is unconvinced. He steps closer, out of the shade of the biggest tree and the courtyard and Kyungsoo finally sees it. _Them?_  
  
He scoots back, palm quickly coming up to signal the other boy to stop. “What are those?” Kyungsoo questions, his pointer finger aimed at the 6 extra appendages extending from the boy’s back. The boy frowns, his head turning to look at what Kyungsoo could be referring to before exclaiming a soft “ _oh_ ” and then they disappear behind him. The boy turns back to Kyungsoo, a big ol’ smile on his face as he continues to walk.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps, rubbing his eyes hurriedly before double checking to see if he had saw right. “You haven't answered my question yet, stranger!” Kyungsoo yells, feet fumbling as he stands up and backs away. “My name is Chanyeol.” The boy—Chanyeol announces. His calm demeanor makes Kyungsoo nervous,  
  
“K-Kyungsoo. I'm Kyungsoo.”  
  
Chanyeol sighs softly, his fingers laced together, and his back straight. What are they going to do now?  
  
“Where are your friends? This-this temple is closed.” Kyungsoo questions, his throat suddenly dry. He can’t say he’s not curious. Chanyeol is new, fresh and unfamiliar in Kyungsoo’s world. He’s like a splash of bright red-orange against his world of darker hues. He doesn’t fit in with the purples and blues of his life. “I don’t have friends here. I mean,” Chanyeol shakes his hands, “I have friends but they’re not here. Yet.” He gnaws at his bottom lip and looks timidly at the ground.  
  
“Oh.” Kyungsoo says. “But how did you get in?”  
  
“I just appeared.” Chanyeol shrugs, completely unaware of how odd it sounds to Kyungsoo. “Appeared?” Kyungsoo squeaks. His voice cracks and he gets up fast. “How?”  
  
“Magic.” Chanyeol teases, clicking his tongue and he giggles soon after. The funny thing is that Kyungsoo doesn’t even question him further.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in September. The title translates to Persevere & Never Fear. Daitokuji temple is a real place, read about it here. I read up on so many temples but i felt this one was better for the set and plot. posted originally [here](http://takostation.livejournal.com/10649.html) for takoyaki station's 1st round.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)| [livejournal](http://littledeerxing9.livejournal.com/6421.html)


End file.
